


Only a Lad

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (2012), The X-Files, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BUFFY: You're like a serial killer in prison.<br/>SPIKE: Women marry 'em all the time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Lad

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to thefourthvine for telling me that the third guy was obviously Loki. Couldn't have done it without you!
> 
> Gratitude is also due to esteefee, oyceter, and absolutedestiny for cheerleading, and to P. for figuring out what to do with that final shot.
> 
> Posted unbetaed and without shame.

Title: **Only a Lad**  
Vidder: **Laura Shapiro**  
Artist: **Oingo Boingo**

[Download (31.8MB DivX .avi)](http://laurasha.com/vids/lad_divx.avi) | [Subtitle file](http://laurasha.com/vids/Only_a_Lad_eng.srt)

  



End file.
